


Don't Judge a Person by Their Letterman Jacket

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bullying, F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet runs into some bullies at the park when an unexpected pair comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Don't Judge a Person by Their Letterman Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet walked alongside Prisha, enjoying the warm breeze that the wind carried through as the couple walked through the park. Their intertwined hands swayed back and forth, their conversation consisting of random topics here and there. It didn’t seem like there were any humans around but Violet still had her hoodie up and her tail hidden to be safe. Prisha looked up at the sky, realizing that it had changed from a calming blue to a warm orange.

“I should get back to the dorms,” Prisha’s words made Violet’s ear slightly fall.

“Okay,” Violet mumbled. Her mind was trying to come up with a believable reason for Prisha to stay even if it was only for a few more minutes. 

Prisha gave an apologetic smile and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Violet’s cheek. That sent the werewolf’s heart racing as her tail energetically wagged, forcing its way out its hiding place. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Prisha looked over at Violet who nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Violet awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

Prisha stared at her girlfriend for a moment before leaning in to give one more farewell kiss. She gave Violet’s hand a quick squeeze, slipping her hand out and walking back in the direction of the Ericson High dorms. 

Violet watched her girlfriend for a minute then turned on her heel. A huge smile played on her lips as her tail went ecstatic when she thought about how lucky she was to be with Prisha. She continued to walk through the park to make her way back home, not paying attention to the settings around her as she thought about maybe surprising Prisha with a gift. _Maybe she would like a pin? But what the hell would I do for the design?_ Violet was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice when she bumped into someone.

“Shit, sorry,” Violet mumbled and glanced up only for her heart to stop for a millisecond. It was a Delta High student. Anyone from Delta High was always bad news. _Maybe if I move fast enough he won’t notice my ears._ Violet hoped her plan would work and sidestepped him to move forward only for the top of her hood to be yanked off. Violet’s heart tightened as she scrambled to pull her hood up only to bump into another person. _Shit, there’s two._ Violet started to step backwards as the two Delta High boys looked at her with twisted smiles. 

“Hey, I thought there were no dogs allowed in this park?” The boy on the left smiled over to his friend. “Isn’t that right, Justin?” 

“That’s right,” Justin gave a cocky smile towards Violet. “So why the fuck is there some mutt here, Joey?”

“I don’t know, but I think it’s our duty as good citizens of Richmond to make things right. After all, Mayor Joan said that we should watch out for freaks,” Joey’s voice had an unnerving tone to it that sent a chill up Violet’s back. 

“Then let’s make things right,” Justin cracked his knuckles and walked forward slowly towards the werewolf. Joey followed suit.

Violet’s eyes searched desperately for an exit when they stopped on an opening in between the monkey bars and the slide. Taking the chance, Violet dashed forward only for her tail to be grabbed by Justin. She winced in pain from the force of his grip. 

Justin tsked in disapproval. “Should’ve brought a leash with me. Oh well, I think we should teach this mutt some manners.”

Violet’s ears turned downwards and out as she growled at the two boys who seemed amused by her display of aggression.

“Oh shit, would you look at that. It looks like we made the stray mad. Too bad you can’t do shit against us or you’ll get your ass thrown out of that freak school. But go on, prove to all of Richmond how all you freaks really are.” Joey laughed when he saw Violet’s face fall at his words. Joey moved forward and pushed Violet, causing her back to hit hard against the swing set. 

“Come on, do it!” Justin grabbed her hoodie and tossed her backwards, making her stumble and hit the slide. “Let’s see the big bad wolf!”

Violet stood her ground, glaring up at them with her fists clenched. She refused to fight them. If she did, it would ruin everything. _I can take it. I’ll just deal with it until they get bored._

Justin and Joey continued to throw her around, laughing as she hit against the various playground structures. With each throw and punch however, they seemed to get more and more upset. Justin gritted his teeth.

“You stupid mutt, why won’t you fight back!” Justin grabbed Violet by her hoodie’s collar and lifted her up. “You’re a werewolf, aren’t you!?!” Violet struggled to break free but Justin’s grip around her was like a vice. “Fine, be that way! Then I’ll make sure this message gets through,” He curled up his fist and got ready. “I’m going to show you what happens to dogs that don’t obey!” His fist flew forward towards Violet's face. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blow.

“Hey!” A voice rang out from behind them. “Let her go!” 

Justin’s fist stopped mere inches from the werewolf’s face. Slowly Joey and Justin turned to look at who had yelled at them. There standing in the center of the park was a Cuban boy with an orange beanie and a Delta High letterman jacket. 

“Garcia,” Justin’s voice was thick with disgust. “I should’ve fucking figured it was you,” He held up Violet and threw her to the side. The werewolf skidded back and nearly fell to the ground but was caught at the last second by a pair of arms. Violet looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was a human girl with a colorful headband. 

She smiled down gently at the werewolf. “Whew, that sure was close. Are you okay?” Violet didn’t respond right away; she was still shocked by what had just happened. Violet’s eyes wandered over to the school logo on the girl’s shirt. _She’s from Delta High?_

“When are you going to stop getting in our way?” Justin snapped at the boy who stood his ground. 

“When you stop picking on people!” he countered, his eyes darting between Joey and Justin. 

“I always knew you were a weirdo, but man, I didn’t think you’d stop us from picking on a mutt. Hell, she’s not even a person. She’s a freak!” Justin pointed back at Violet who had gotten up to her feet thanks to the help of the human girl. 

We should’ve known though,” Joey butted in, hovering over him. “ You and your sister always were off.”

“Leave the werewolf alone!” The Cuban boy glared up only for a fist to collide against his face. He took a few steps back, his head bobbing side to side thanks to the force of the punch. Violet tried to move forward, but the girl’s hand gripped onto her arm. 

“Don’t worry, Gabe’s got it,” The girl gave a reassuring smile. 

Violet still wasn’t convinced and looked back over at the three Delta boys. 

Gabe slowly lifted up his hand and brushed it under his nose, smearing the blood that was oozing from it. Justin threw a punch this time only for Gabe to sidestep it. In one fluid movement Gabe grabbed Justin’s arm, twisting it behind his back and pinning him to the ground. 

“Leave. Now!” Gabe hissed. 

“Joey, a little fucking help!” Justin looked over at his friend but he was already running away out of the park. “Joey! Get back here, you piece of shit!” 

“Last warning. Leave,” Gabe stated firmly.

Justin squirmed, trying to break free. When he realized it was pointless he nodded. “Fine, I’ll leave.”

Gabe released his hold and Justin scrambled up to his feet, sprinting out of the park.

“I’ll make you pay for that, Garcia!” Justin spat with a death glare before he disappeared from the park. 

The girl immediately ran over to Gabe. “Gabe, are you okay?” She gently examined his nose, causing Gabe to wince in pain. 

“I’m fine, Mari,” Gabe waved a hand dismissively before giving a reassuring smile to the girl. It seemed to calm her down for a second, but soon Gabe’s expression changed into a frown. “Shit, Dad is gonna be pissed.”

“We can worry about that after we get an ice pack for your nose.” The two continued to talk, completely ignoring the fact that the werewolf was still there until she walked forward.

“Oh, hey,” Gabe stopped his arguing with Mariana and looked over at Violet. “You okay? Sorry about Justin and Joey, they're assholes.”

“I’m fine,” Violet mumbled, gripping the side of her arm. “I just…. Why did you help me? Most humans wouldn’t give a shit. Especially not ones from Delta High,”

Gabe and Mariana looked surprised by the question and shared a look before Mariana spoke up. “Because it’s not fair or right how they were treating you just because you’re a werewolf. As for Delta High, yeah, most people there are jerks, but not us!” Mariana smiled over at Violet who didn’t know how to respond to that statement. 

“Still…” Violet’s ears were downturned. 

“Well, if you want a reason I guess you could say we know a werewolf.”

Violet tilted her head at that. “Who?” There weren’t that many werewolves in the area.

“Maybe you know him,” Mari stepped forward. “Our Uncle Javi works at Ericson High as a P.E. teacher.”

Violet’s ears instantly perked up at that, her tail wagging slow and steady as her eyes grew large. “Wait, Coach Garcia is your uncle?”

“That’s right. You know him?” Gabe looked over at the werewolf who nodded. 

“Yeah, he helped me learn a bunch of stuff about how to deal with being a werewolf.”

Mariana’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, are you Violet?”

Violet’s tail froze. “How do you know my name?”

“Uncle Javi always talks about you whenever he drops by to visit. He likes to tell stories about his greatest werewolf pupil,” Gabe smiled over at Violet. “Holy shit, I can’t believe it’s you.”

Violet grew self-conscious and pulled her hood over her head. “I ummm….” She didn’t know what to say when suddenly a question popped up in her mind. “Wait, why are you going to Delta High if Coach Garcia works at Ericson High?”

Gabe and Mari’s faces fell at the werewolf’s question.

“Our dad isn’t the biggest fan of monsters,” Mariana mumbled. Her hand started to fidget with her hairband. “He doesn’t even let us see Uncle Javi that often.”

“It’s bullshit,” Gabe’s fists curled up before falling to his sides. “He always goes on and on about how dangerous werewolves and other monsters are, but I know that’s not true.” He took a deep breath. “We’ve asked if we could go, but it’s just not possible. No way in hell would our dad ever let us go there with how overprotective he is.”

Violet nodded her head. It wasn't surprising, but still she could see how much the siblings were upset by the fact. “You could always drop by for our games. It’s basketball season so you’ll be sure to see an energetic and bizarre version of the human sport.”

That seemed to brighten up the pair of siblings. 

“Really?’ Mari’s voice was filled with excitement. 

“When’s the next game?” Gabe’s eyes practically shone with enthusiasm.

Violet thought for a minute, trying to recall the information that Sophie had given her. “Next Thursday.”

“We’ll be there!” Gabe exclaimed. “Right, Mari?”

Mari nodded enthusiastically. “Totally. I bet Uncle Javi will be really happy to see us.”

“Yeah!” Gabe glanced down at his watch and cursed under his breath. “We gotta go or Dad will be even more pissed with us.”

“Right,” Mariana turned around to leave with her brother when she stopped in her tracks. “It was nice to meet you, Violet.”

VIolet looked surprised for a moment before nodding and giving a short smile. “Yeah, it was nice to meet you too.”

With that, the siblings gave one final wave and were off like shots. Each of them were talking animatedly as they disappeared around a corner, leaving the werewolf alone in the park, her tail wagging back and forth at a steady pace. 

It sure had been an unexpected surprise to meet Coach Garcia’s niece and nephew and they were Delta students no less. Even if they didn’t act like it.

Violet looked up at the darkening sky and started to walk forward towards home, glad that she had met the Garcia siblings.


End file.
